


I Thought I'd Save My Breath For You

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, F/F, Nonon has a dick, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Nonon needs discipline, and although Satsuki could give that discipline herself, she decides to let her sister have a turn instead. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I Thought I'd Save My Breath For You

Struggling against the binds holding her hands to the chair she was sat on, Nonon mumbled against a gag in her mouth. She was wearing a blindfold and had been for the last half an hour or so, unable to tell much of what was going on around her. Satsuki had been the one to tie her up, and she had practically let her do it, too entranced by the domme to even question why it was happening, but, as far as she could tell, Satsuki had left the room not long after, and she had been sat on her own ever since.

She heard the door open once again, and it soon closed. Footsteps betrayed the presence of someone. Assuming that it was Satsuki, Nonon quickly shot up. She whined against the gag in her mouth, and against her restraints, clearly looking for freedom, one way or the other. She soon felt a pair of hands settle behind her head, working to undo the blindfold. As she mumbled against the gag in her mouth, she waited to be able to lay her eyes upon her mistress again, only...

When the blindfold came off, it wasn't Satsuki that was stood in front of her, it was Ryuko. As her eyes widened, suddenly aware of how naked and tied up she was, Nonon shuffled back, then found herself unable to back up any further. Ryuko smirked, and as Nonon's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she realised that Ryuko was naked, too... well, for the most part. At her crotch, strapped on with a thick leather belt, there was a thick, eight-inch long, bright pink plastic cock. Nonon backed up against the chair once again, her own cock twitching slightly with anticipation, though she didn't want to admit that she could ever be turned on by anyone other than Lady Satsuki. As Ryuko neared, that plastic cock ground up against the underside of Nonon's, helping some precum dribble out from the tip of Nonon's member.

Nonon whined once again against the gag in her mouth, and Ryuko reached back to unclasp it, before tugging it forward to pull the gag out, then dropped it onto the floor beside them. "Don't do thaaaat. That's not fair," Nonon whined, rolling her hips against the tip of the plastic cock. It had been so long since she had been given any release whatsoever (well, except for that one time she took Lady Satsuki's body for herself... come to think of it, that might have been what got her into this situation in the first place).

"Why wouldn't I? Have you seen what it does to your cock? Mmf. You look so cute, all tied up like that," Ryuko replied, jabbing at the base of Nonon's cock with her strap-on, prompting the other girl to whine again.

"Don't tease me, please," Nonon pleaded, shuffling in her seat. All that brought from Ryuko was another smirk. Leaning down, Ryuko reached into a box by the chair's legs and pulled out something that Nonon couldn't quite see. Curious as she was, she couldn't find the right angle to glance at it, but it wasn't long until Ryuko revealed it to her. In her hand, she held a chastity device, something which immediately prompted Nonon to seize up. "You're not actually going to... use that, are you?" Nonon asked, a whine in her voice.

Ryuko didn't bother giving her an answer, she merely forced Nonon's legs a little wider open, then slipped the girl's cock into the chastity device. Seeing as she had been fully hard, having such a tight device slipped onto her cock hurt a bit, but Nonon soon softened up enough for her member to slip inside; her cock even folded on itself, resembling a fully flaccid member even though she was still semi-erect. With the tip of her cock pushed right up against a convenient hole in the device, Nonon watched, helplessly, as Ryuko finished sliding the chastity device onto place, then slipped a lock into it, made sure the device was secure, turned the lock to ensure it was closed, then placed the key inside the box she had pulled the device from before pushing the box aside with her foot.

"Why shouldn't I tease you?" Ryuko finally answered. "You've been getting a little rowdy lately, haven't you? Acting out in front of Satsuki?" Nonon continued to squirm in place as Ryuko asked her questions. She knew that, even though she didn't enjoy what was happening at that moment, she deserved every bit of it. She had been getting uppity with Satsuki. She had been talking back and teasing her mistress... but Satsuki's idea of punishment was to have her sister dish out some of the dominance instead...? God. The worst part about it was, Nonon knew that it would work. She thought that Ryuko was hot, and Satsuki had teased her with the idea of bringing her sister into the bedroom more than once, but being presented with the reality was a lot scarier than merely being teased about it.

But she did deserve it, and even if she wanted to complain, she didn't. Cock throbbing inside the chastity device that Ryuko had placed on her, she gave a little whine, continuing to squirm in place as precum began to seep from the hole where the tip of her cock sat. As she watched, Ryuko laughed softly to herself, then reached down to stroke her finger across the hole, just slightly making contact with the tip of Nonon's cock as she did. "Look at how desperate you are. I bet if I used this thing to fuck you," she teased, grabbing her strap-on by the base as she did, "you'd crumble within seconds. You might even cum so hard that you end up shooting onto your own face." With that, Ryuko reached up to slip her finger into Nonon's mouth, then watched as the desperate girl lapped and sucked at the finger. Satsuki had already trained her to lick up anything that she was told to.

Nonon's tongue moved around Ryuko's finger, lapping up every bit of precum that she could find, but even when there wasn't any left, she kept licking, because she had been taught to continue performing an ordered task until her mistress told her that she didn't have to do it anymore. She even looked up at Ryuko, a soft pleading in her eyes. It wasn't clear what she was pleading for, but Ryuko soon pulled her finger free, then slipped her hand down, running it along Nonon's body.

She groped at the girl's chest, squeezing her fingers into the soft flesh for a moment before moving all the way down, past the device that held Nonon's cock and between her legs. She pushed her fingers up against the girl's ass, prompting Nonon to let out a soft gasp, then plunged the same finger that Nonon had just been licking on into her behind. As she began to slowly finger-fuck Nonon, Ryuko leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, and as she did, Nonon realised for the first time: Satsuki might have been the one giving her orders thus far, but right now, she was following Ryuko's orders, and those orders hadn't necessarily come from Satsuki. In essence, Ryuko was her domme. She felt her heart flutter, and her asshole tightened around the fingers inside it.

Ryuko pulled those fingers out soon after, traced up and along her own body from the tip of the strap-on up to her chest, then brought those fingers to Nonon's face, letting them hover a mere inch in front of her lips. "Clean them," she told the sub, which immediately prompted Nonon to lean forward and capture those digits within her mouth. Though the taste of her ass clung to them (a gentle one, all considered), she rolled her tongue around the fingers, suckling on them as she did, not letting the slightly bitter taste bother her while she performed the task that she had been told to perform. All-the-while, her cock continued to throb in its cage, precum trickling free from the hole. It ran down her balls, then dribbled onto the chair beneath her. As Ryuko watched, she pulled her now-clean fingers from Nonon's mouth.

Reaching back, she undid the binds holding Nonon against the chair, knowing that the girl would make no attempt to escape or to free herself further—even if she did, she'd face a similar punishment from Satsuki for it. Once Nonon was out of her binds, Ryuko stood up straight. "Alright, now clean my body. You saw my fingers a moment ago, yeah? Tracing the taste of your ass? Well, I want it gone. Lick it up."

Nonon didn't even hesitate before shuffling forward on the chair, pressing her lips against the centre of Ryuko's chest. Her hands rose to fondle the girl's tits as she did, something that she wasn't sure if she would get punished for doing or not, but no punishment followed. She sank her fingers further into the flesh, softly sighing as her lips set upon Ryuko's skin. The taste of her ass was definitely there, though it wasn't as strong as it had been on Ryuko's fingers. She kissed Ryuko's skin, then let her tongue slip free to lap at it instead. Once she was sure that there wasn't any of the taste left behind, she moved her lips down further and continued to lap at the skin, making her way slowly down towards Ryuko's belly. Her hands continued to grope at her new mistress' tits, but it didn't take long for Ryuko to stop her. She grabbed Nonon's hands by the wrists, then pulled them away from her tits. As she looked down at her, she slipped a foot between the girl's legs, then used her toes to play with the chastity device.

Another loud whine came from Nonon, the taste of her own ass still on her tongue, but she didn't stop lapping at Ryuko's skin, even when she was sure that none of the taste of her ass was left to be licked up. She only stopped when Ryuko told her to, after which the domme began to look around, as if unsure what to ask Nonon to do next. But it didn't take her long to think of something. Walking over to the chair, she looked down at it, then laughed to herself. "Wow, you made a mess earlier, huh?" she asked. As Nonon looked over, she saw what Ryuko was referring to.

Where she had been sat, there was a small puddle of precum, likely that which she had been able to feel dripping down her balls earlier. She looked up at Ryuko, then back down towards the puddle again. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ryuko asked. Nonon moved forward, placed her hands upon the edges of the seat and then leaned down to begin lapping up the puddle. Considering that it was precum, it didn't taste so bad, but the fact that she was doing such a thing felt degrading beyond belief. It would have been so easy for Ryuko to just swipe it up with a towel or a tissue, but here Nonon was, lapping it up with her tongue. Then again, considering that she had just been forced to lap up the taste of her own ass, perhaps she really was comparable to a tissue.

It didn't take her long to clean up the precum. "You can stop now," Ryuko told her, but as her cock throbbed within its confines and she settled into the motion of constant licking, Nonon didn't hear her. Ryuko reached down, grabbed onto her hair and pulled Nonon's head back, then spat on her face. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to stop." The spit felt warm. As it dribbled down towards her mouth, Nonon couldn't resist opening up to let it inside.

Ryuko gave a low chuckle, then spat on Nonon's face again. "You really are the lowest of the low. Satsuki told me that, you know?" Ryuko asked, her lips curling into a sadistic grin. Nonon felt her heart swell as Satsuki's name was mentioned. What had her mistress been telling Ryuko about her? "She told me that you're such a pathetic little whore for her, that you're always big talk before your cock comes out but then you're blowing your load before she even feels you push inside. That's why I figured that I should put your cock in a cage—wouldn't want you to go humping my leg or something, especially if that would be enough to make you cum."

Nonon didn't like what she was hearing, but she couldn't deny that those words made her even harder than she had been before. Precum continued to dribble from her cage, and her heart began to pound in her chest. "Such a desperate little whore you are. I didn't believe it until I saw it for myself. Here, suck my dick," Ryuko ordered, then placed her hand on the back of Nonon's head. With the strap-on mere inches away from her mouth, she knew exactly where she was going, and sure enough, a moment later, Ryuko pushed Nonon's mouth onto her cock.

Ryuko looked down, leaned back a bit then spit onto the strap-on, giving Nonon a little treat further down. She moved her hand away from the back of her head, though, and opted to let her do as she wished—so long as she didn't start to bore, anyways. If the enthusiasm that Nonon had shown earlier was any indication, that wouldn't be a problem. Reaching a hand up to wrap her fingers around the base of the pink cock, Nonon began to suckle on the head, treating it as if it were a real one. She had never given a real cock a blowjob before, but Satsuki had spent some time with hers, and she knew what felt good—even if Ryuko couldn't feel anything that she was doing to the faux-cock, she put as much effort as she could into her work.

She rolled her tongue around the tip, sucked it deep and then bobbed her head on the first couple of inches, her tongue flicking against the tip as she did. It would have been very easy for her to fake the blowjob—all Ryuko would be able to see was her lips on the member, but even if she was doing it for nought, Nonon put as much effort into pleasing the strap-on as she could. She kept bobbing her head, taking the member further into her mouth each time that she did, and she was rewarded with the saliva that Ryuko had spit onto the cock earlier. As she tasted it, bobbing her head even further so that the supply wouldn't run out, she realised just how badly she wanted to kiss Ryuko.

But she didn't try to. Not until Ryuko was satisfied with her blowjob and allowed her to. As Nonon kept pushing the strap-on further into her mouth, she began to struggle. Ryuko hadn't told her to stop, either. Was she going to have Nonon take the entire thing into her throat? Though she wasn't even sure whether she would be able to take it, the thought excited Nonon. She would be completely at Ryuko's mercy, choking on a cock that wasn't even real all because the other girl had told her to. Was there any better show of submission? If there was, she ached to find it. She was making a mess of the floor beneath her, too. Would Ryuko make her lick that up? Fuck. Nonon felt as if she was going to cum just from the sensation of that thick strap-on pushing against the back of her throat.

When she reached the base, she almost choked on it, but Ryuko reached down to pull her head back. Nonon was confused for a moment, but then Ryuko smirked. "Alright, get back down there," she said, before thrusting her hips forward and burying the pink member all the way down Nonon's throat. At the very base, she began to grind—Nonon wondered whether it was because doing so allowed her to feel some of the pleasure, with the inside of that strap-on's belt grinding against her snatch. Whatever it had been, Ryuko stopped a moment later, pulled herself all the way out of Nonon's mouth, then spat into the girl's panting maw before pushing back inside again.

Realising that she wasn't going to be the one in control again, Nonon didn't try to stop Ryuko from using her, knowing that a punishment would be in order, though it did raise the question: if Ryuko had no way of cumming from such stimulation, what was the point of using her in such a way? If she was only doing it to teach Nonon a lesson, why hadn't she stopped already? A rough thrust forward had Ryuko buried all the way inside Nonon's mouth again, and she then held the pink-haired submissive there, watching Nonon's eyes roll back as oxygen left her. Was Ryuko really about to choke her out? She wouldn't hurt her that bad, would she?

It stayed that way until Nonon was on the very edge of unconsciousness, then Ryuko pulled her back, yanking Nonon away from the strap-on while Nonon gasped for air, falling forward onto her hands and knees. Letting go of her head, Ryuko stepped around her, taking a look at just how big the pile of precum beneath the girl had gotten. Tutting, Ryuko squatted down behind her. "Such a dirty girl, making a mess like that. Do you think Satsuki would just sit here and let you make it even bigger?"

"No," Nonon managed, having settled on her stomach in the meanwhile.

Suddenly, Ryuko gave her a hard spank. "What was that?"

"No, mistress. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she whined, grinding against the floor. It was clear that the reason she was whining wasn't that she didn't like the feeling of being spanked, it was because she desperately wanted to cum. Ryuko lowered her fingers again, then ran them along the length of Nonon's crack, stopping just briefly at the girl's asshole. She dipped her fingers inside, then spat on the hole to help lubricate it further before twisting those fingers around. Nonon squirmed, but for all the apparent discomfort she pushed back against Ryuko's fingers, moaning out with need.

"Do you think you could take this strap-on inside your ass?" Ryuko asked, slapping it down against one of Nonon's cheeks. Nonon's eyes widened, and she looked over her own shoulder at the pink cock. It had been such a struggle to take it into her mouth, and for all Satsuki's dominance, she didn't seem to have much interest in her ass—she had never had such a large insertion back there before. Even Ryuko's fingers were a struggle to accept.

"I... I don't know, mistress..." Nonon managed, trembling. Wordlessly, Ryuko moved over, slapped her hands down against Nonon's backside again and then took her place atop Nonon's back legs. She squeezed at the soft flesh of the girl's butt, then used her palms to spread her ass open, spitting once again down onto the tight hole. As she moved one of her hands to slip a finger inside, she moved the other hand up towards Nonon's face—the same fingers that had only just been inside her—and without even needing to be told to do so, Nonon leaned forward to clean the fingers of her taste and of her scent. She felt an instinctual need to prove to Ryuko that she could be a good girl, even if she messed up sometimes. It was the sort of thing that she had only ever felt for Satsuki before... perhaps Ryuko was a better domme than she had given her credit for.

"A-Are you going to fuck my ass?" Nonon asked, curiously, as she pulled back from Ryuko's clean fingers. As she spoke, she ground back against the single finger fucking her, and then against the tip of Ryuko's strap-on as she lowered that to press up against the hole instead, seemingly answering Nonon's question.

"Nah, I don't think so," Ryuko eventually answered, pulling away from the hole. As she looked down at the disappointed Nonon, she chuckled. "What? Satsuki told me she hasn't really played around back there before. I might have control of you for the night, but I don't want to take your virginity—that's her's."

"S-So why all the teasing...?" Nonon managed, looking down towards the ground as she spoke. Ryuko didn't answer her verbally, she just gave her a knowing look—one that prompted Nonon to let out a weary sigh and look forward again, placing her chin on the ground. She heard the chair shift behind her, and as she looked back, she noticed that Ryuko had taken a seat upon it. When Nonon looked her way, Ryuko gave her lap a pat.

Nonon moved to her feet on shaky legs, then walked over to take a seat on Ryuko's lap. As Ryuko looked at her, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Lay over them," she ordered. Nonon quickly slipped back off Ryuko's lap again then laid over her legs, placing her hands at the ground to make sure that she didn't slip forward. As she looked back, she wondered what Ryuko was about to do, then got her answer in the form of a firm spank against her behind.

Moaning, Nonon felt her cock twitch in its cage. She was going to make a mess of Ryuko's leg, she knew, and there was nothing that she could do about it, but the spanks kept coming, over and over again. "Count them!" Ryuko ordered, and Nonon did her best, she really did, but she could only make it as far as four before losing count. By the time Ryuko was done spanking her, her behind was as red as her cheeks. As Ryuko helped her to her feet again, she looked down towards her leg, then shook her head.

"I expect you to clean that up, too," she muttered.

Sinking down to her knees, Nonon leaned forward to do exactly that. She lapped up all the precum that she could find, eager eyes looking up at Ryuko as she did—she needed to be a good girl. Finally, when Ryuko's leg was clean, Ryuko pulled Nonon back up onto her lap again, the poor girl's heart pounding in her chest as she did. Ryuko actually allowed her to sit on her lap that time, and even leaned forward to press a deep kiss against Nonon's lips—she pulled no rug out from underneath the girl, she simply kissed her. Nonon wondered, was this her reward for being a good girl?

The kiss went on for a while, with Ryuko reaching into the box to grab the key to Nonon's cage as they kissed. She undid the chastity, dropped the cage back in the box and then wrapped her hand around Nonon's cock, immediately pulling a gasp from the girl. As Ryuko continued to wordlessly kiss her, Nonon was given a handjob that wasn't the best she had ever gotten, but with how worked up she had been it certainly felt like it was. She thrust up against Ryuko's hand, desperate to cum, and moaned into the kiss.

"C-Can I cum, mistress?" she asked, pulling back from the kiss for just a second, and rather than pull away again, Ryuko merely nodded against her lips. Having been holding it back, Nonon soon reached her climax; she thrust up against Ryuko's hand one final time, and then spurted off into the air, some of her cum reaching as high as Ryuko's neck, though most landed either on her tits or on Nonon's own body.

Ryuko pulled back from the kiss then and looked down between them. Without having to be told to do so, Nonon moved to her feet again and began to lick up her cum from Ryuko's body, wondering whether Satsuki would allow Ryuko to dom her again—she certainly hoped so.


End file.
